Family
by dolphinesarah
Summary: first story AU from start. lee and kara's life if their relationship was diffrent
1. Miniseries part 1

Family

Chapter 1

"On behalf of Galactica, I'd like to welcome you aboard, Apollo. It's an honor to have you with us." said the man in his earpiece.

Lee Adama A.K.A Apollo jumped down from his Viper after landing on the Battlestar Galactica. He hated that he had been ordered here, but seeing as it was his fathers ship and it was being decommissioned (turned into a museum) he guessed would of been. William 'Husker' Adama was ready to retire now his ship and Lee was here for the ceremony. He looked around. It was the same, nothing had changed since he was here last. His farther really hadn't changed the ship much over the years (so many years). Lee didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. He was still contemplating the fact when he saw the crew coming towards him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm sure you've heard this before, but I'm a great admirer of your father. The service is going to miss him when he retires." said the man he had just been introduced to as Chief Tyrol.

"Well, I'm sure someone will." Lee answered coldly. He and his father didn't get along these days, and he hated that people talked about him with such high respect. He just thought of something. "Is your auto-landing system down? I was hands-on for the whole approach."

"It's all hands-on here Captain. There are no auto-landings on the Galactica. Commander Adama's orders." Tyrol replied hostilely.

"Is that right?" was all he said. Trust his father to do something like that, Lee thought. Then he turned away from the chief and left the hangar bay leaving with one thought on his mind. Kara.

--

Lea walked through the corridors in his flight suit. People were looking at him and whispering. He had guessed this would happen; after all he was their commander's son and was wearing a ridiculously tight flight suit.

"Excuse me, petty officer? Do you know were Kara Thrace is?" Lee asked a passerby.

"Anastasia Dualla sir. But everyone calls me Dee. She is in the brig sir." Dee said as she stood to attention.

"Thank you, and you're dismissed." Lee said, saluting the petty officer as she walked off.

Okay, he thought, all I need to do is find the brig.

--

Kara was in the brig yet again. She really didn't want to be here today. Of all days today was one day she wanted to stay out of trouble. Lee was coming. But then the stupid XO had decided to pick a fight with her, so she was sent here. Lee should be on the ship by now, would he come to see her? He would be angry, was all she kept thinking. She stared doing push ups to clear her mined

"This seems familiar." a voice said behind her. As she turned around she saw him. It was Lee. She stopped the push ups and walked over to the bars.

"Captain Adama, Sir. Sorry I wasn't there to greet you with the rest of the squadron. Did they kiss your ass to your satisfaction?" Why of all the things she could of said did she make a joke.

He ignored the comment and said, "So what did you do this time?"

"Hmm, striking a superior asshole." Trying to make a joke out of the situation.

"I bet you've been waiting all day to say that." Lee said catching onto her joke.

"Most of it anyway." Kara said as a smile appeared on her face.

Looking her up and down he noticed she hadn't really changed since he had seen her last. Something suddenly popped into his mind that made him so happy.

" So you decided you wanted to transfer to the Atlantia." Lee said with a smile.

"Well, I did. They say it has one of the best pilot in the fleet there and I just want to make sure that he knows who is the best." she said teasingly, then her expression changed. "But seeing as I haven't got a reply I don't think they want me."

Lee started laughing. Kara didn't see what was so funny untill Lee saw the expression that had formed on her face. He pulled out and envelope and passed it to her. As she read it her face light up until she got to the end. "Why?" is all she said

"Well, when the admiral got your application he brought me into his office saying I had a new pilot for my squadron. When I asked who and he said you my face lit up, according to him, which made him suspicious as I am usually serious." Lee started to recall "He asked me if I knew you, I said we were friends but he didn't believe me and said their was something else going. Little did I now you had written down that we were ..."

"He guessed?" Kara interrupted. "Sorry, I'm so used to doing that form back on Caprica it's just something I do naturally. So why aren't we in prison then?"

"Well, he let it slide seeing we are his best pilots and all. But we will have report to him when you get there for what to do next." Lee said seriously. "Anyway, were is Kasey?"

"With the nanny in the privet quarters. And Lee, go see your dad. He worries about you." Kara said as Lee turned to walked out. "See you later hubby."

--

The rest of the ceremony went well. He went to see his daughter Kasey who was still a couple of weeks old (he still doesn't understand how she kept that a secret for 9 months with only Helo and the doctor knowing). After he got dragged into photos with his father, who he hadn't seen since his brothers funeral, then the fly over. He was now escorting a civilian ship back to Caprica.

All of a sudden the message came that would change his life forever. "The Cylons are attacking our home worlds. This is not a drill, repeat..." The message went on.

The next couple of hours went by like a blur until some Cylon raiders showed up and he had to land on the ship. Every thing went down hill from then on. They found out the president and all his ministers were dead, so the Secretary of Education was made the president. They had been contacted by Galactica before they got attacked again, now they had a whole load of ships. Sharon, a Raptor pilot from Galactica, turned up with survivors from Caprica. They were ready to jump to Ragnar, the place his dad had said to meet up at.

--

Kara had been let out of the brig, and her day hadn't got any better either. The only reason she was let out was to fight the Cylons that she had just found out were back. After landing the Chief had told her that Lee had been in contact but then his ship got over run by Cylons and was nuked. She had then locked her self and their daughter in their room until they had jumped to Ranger then decided that the Chief needed help. So she went down to the Hanger deck.

"Kara." Is all she heard before...


	2. Miniseries part 2

Chapter 2

She knew that the voice wasn't the commander's. or anyone else's on the ship. It was her husband's. But he was dead, wasn't he? She looked up and there they were, those piercing blue eyes she loved so much. She had walked up to him and was just about to kiss him when she realized were she was.

"I thought you were dead." she said. Tears were now forming in her eyes, knowing that she wasn't allowed anymore.

"I thought you were in the brig." said Lee realizing that Kara was about to cry. so made a joke out of it.

"Well, it's good to be wrong." Kara said after she finished laughing.

"Well you should be used to it by now." he said, grinning,

"Everyone has a skill." she said grinning back at him .

"So, uhm ... how go the repairs?" he asked. Glancing at the Viper they were standing next to. He needed to change the subject.

"On track. Another hour and she'll be ready to launch." Kara said, glancing at her Viper now too. "So, I guess you're the new CAG now." She stated.

"Yeah, that's what they tell me." He looked back at her. Gods she was beautiful, he thought.

"It's good. That's the last thing I want." Kara said, shaking her head. "I'm not a big enough dipstick for the job." She went on, giving him one of her trademark smiles.

Apollo raised an eyebrow, then started laughing silently. Again, they looked at each other for some time. They really did need to get out of here Lee thought, so he could greet her properly

Again, it was Lee who looked away first. He couldn't bear to be this close to her with out kissing or even touching her. "I'll be in the squadron ready room."

The Gods had finally listened to her prayers. Lee was alive. She wasn't going to have to bring their child up alone anymore. His father must be overwhelmed with joy that his son was still alive. That is if he even knew. Last she heard, he was still on Ragnar. "Hey! Does your father know you're still breathing?" Kara said to Lee.

Lee turned around to look at her. "I'll let him know ...". He walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "Meet me at the quarters you got for Kasey and the nanny in five minutes." He then walked away smiling towards his fathers office.

--

Tigh watched in shock as two crewmen carried the body of Leoben on a stretcher past him down the corridor. A Cylon. How could this man be a frakking Cylon? He looked human.

"This just gets worse and worse. Now the Cylons look like us?" He turned around to Adama who was being treated by a medical. He had a pretty bad looking wound on his forehead but other than that, he seemed alright. After Adama had found out that Leoben was a Cylon it had come to a fight. Tigh still wondered how Adama had managed to kill that Cylon with his bare hands. He must have put all his anger and grief about his son's presumed death in his hits to be able to win that fight the way he had.

"Down to our blood." Adama let out a frustrated sigh.

"You realize what this means ... They could be anywhere, be anyone." Tigh looked suspiciously around himself.

"I've had time to think about it." Adama said.

"So what do we do?" Tigh asked while walking up and down the corridor a few steps.

"I don't know. ... How are we doing with the warheads?" Adama wanted to know. It was time they got back to fighting the Cylons. They already lost too much time here on Ragnar.

"Magazine 2 is secure, 3 and 4 within the hour." Tigh reported. Then his expression changed and he looked down at Adama again. It was about time he let his friend know about his son. "Something else, Lee is alive."

Adama sharply looked up in disbelief. Then the look in his eyes changed to one of tremendous relief.

--

When Lee got to his fathers office he wasn't there. So he started to look around. When his farther showed up he was looking at pictures of him and Zak ( his dead brother) when they were young.

"I'm sorry." Adama silently said when he saw the picture in Lee's hand. "Well I guess your CAG now, so here, these are yours." His farther had just handed him some spare clothes and his CAG wings.

"I have to go." Lee said turning around. But Adama wasn't willing to let his son walk away just like that. After all, he had thought Lee was dead up until a few minutes ago. He needed to feel his son close to him. Slowly he grabbed Lee at his shoulder and pulled him close to him in a tight embrace. Lee was taken by surprise at first and stood frozen while his father embraced him. But after a few seconds, he put his arms around his father too. Despite everything, it felt good to be held by his father this way.

Adama noticed relieved how Lee responded to the embrace and that some of the tension that had built up in him seemed to have gone. He didn't want to let loose of Lee, but he also knew that they couldn't stay like this forever. So eventually, he forced himself to release Lee out of the embrace. His son looked at him puzzled for a moment before he finally stepped out into the corridor without saying another word.

--

After leaving his father's office he headed to the nanny quarters. The nanny was in he late 30's, they had chosen her as she had family on the Battlestar, so there was an excuse for her to meet them. When they had chosen her they made her sign a contract. Using the quarters when they needed to was part of that contract.

Walking though the door he realized this was something he would be do from now on. Spotting Kara standing over their 3 month old daughter, he walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist, kissing her on the neck at the same time. She turned around about to say something when he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Stop. We need to talk." Kara said, pulling way from Lee. "How are we going to hide this now we're living on the same ship?"

"I don't know. Why don't we just tell him as it doesn't matter anymore. It's not like we can be sent to prison, and we are some of the last pilots in the colonies. He needs us." Lee said smiling.

"Yeah, that's true." Kara managed to say before their was a call for Lee over the PA.

--

Lee was standing next to the Viper Kara was sitting in. "You understand the mission?" he asked her.

Kara rolled her eyes at that. "Put my head outside the storm and look around. Listen for wireless traffic. Come home." She said smugly. They had already gone through this like 10 times.

"No heroics, this is strictly recon. Look, listen, return." Lee told her again. He wished he could be out there with her.

"You don't have to worry about me, my taste for heroics vanished about the time I engaged that first Cylon fighter." She told him.

Lee wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words. So instead, he simply nodded at her and turned around to leave.

Kara looked down for a second and braced herself. She had to tell him now before her courage would leave her again.

"Lee." she called out. He turned around again and looked at her questioningly.

"Zak failed basic flight." she said quietly.

"What?" Lee asked, confused.

"Or at least he should have but he didn't." Kara forced herself to look back at Lee. "Because I passed him. His technique was sloppy and he had no feel for flying, but I passed him. Because he had found out about us and I was scared he would say something. So I passed him."

Lee stared at her with a confused and hurt look in his eyes. "Why ... Why are you telling me this ... Why ... Why now?" He asked in a pained voice.

"It's the end of the world, Lee. I thought I should confess my sins." Kara waited for him to respond to that. Looking into her husbands eyes. She saw hatred and regret but most of all she saw understanding. So she put on her helmet and quickly pulled her canopy closed.

--

"Starbuck, Galactica. You should be approaching turn eight." She heard over the comm.

"Copy that! Starting to lose wireless contact . Making the final cut now." She tried again to concentrate on the mission at hand and to shut Lee and everything else out for the moment. "Galactica, Starbuck. I've reached the threshold." She got nothing but static as response. "Galactica, do you read me? ... Galactica, do you read me?" Great. She finally found the strength to concentrate on her work and now, without any radio transmission, she was all alone again with her thoughts. Thoughts of deep blue eyes that looked at her in pain. Suddenly she noticed her DRADIS flickered. Shocked, she looked at the multiple signs that appeared on her radar.

"That can't be right." she said aloud. When Starbuck looked up, she could see a Cylon Basestar just outside the electric storm. It was already flooding out hundreds of Raiders. The Cylons had found them.


	3. Miniseries part 3

chapter 3

Hello Commander, have a seat. I'll be with you in a minute." Roslin said as Bill stepped into the meeting.

Adama listened to them impatiently for a while. Billy apparently gave her an update on the fleet's status. The young man looked nervously at the Commander from time to time.

He really had better things than being here, Adama thought, slightly annoyed.

"Are you planning to stage a military coup?" she asked directly.

"What?" Adama looked at her in surprise.

"Do you plan to declare martial law? Take over the government?" Roslin clarified her question. If Adama really planned something like that then there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"Of course not." He replied angrily. What kind of man did she think he was? "Ms. Roslin, my primary objective at the present time is to repair the Galactica and continue to fight." Adama had voluntarily not used her title. He wanted to make clear that he was not willing to give in to her.

"What we do know at his moment is that there are 50,000 civilian refugees out there who don't stand a chance without your ship to protect them." Roslin tried to reason with him.

"We're aware of the tactical situation and I'm sure that you'll all be safe here on Ragnar after we leave." Adama replied, annoyed.

"After you leave?" Roslin said, getting angrier. "Where are you going?"

"To find the enemy. We're at war. That's my mission." Adama stated.

"I honestly don't know why I have to keep telling you this, but the war is over." she calmly said.

"You would rather that we run?" Adama asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, absolutely. The only sane thing to do here is run. We leave this solar system and we don't look back." She shivered, what other choice did they have?

"And we go where?" Adama thought she had gone completely crazy. There was nowhere else to go. And they couldn't survive on these ships forever.

"I don't know. Another star system? Another planet? Somewhere where the Cylons won't find us." She wished she could give him a better answer. But the truth was that she had no idea where they could go. She just knew that they couldn't stay here.

"I'm gonna be straight with you here. The human race is about to be wiped out. We have 50,000 people left and that's it. Now, if we are even going to survive as a species then we need to get the hell out of here and we need to start having babies!" Roslin glared at Adama and willed him to understand that there was nothing else to fight for except the people left here on Ragnar.

--

Lee stood in CIC listening to Starbuck's incoming transmission.

"I didn't get an accurate account but it looks like two Basestars with 10 fighter squadrons and two recon drone attachments patrolling the area."

"Starbuck, were you followed?" Tigh wanted to know.

"Negative, no sign of pursuit. By the way they were deployed, I'd say they're waiting for us to come to them." she reported.

"Bring her home." Adama ordered.

Lee felt relieved Starbuck would finally be returning to Galactica. He should be angry at her, furious actually. She had just told him that she was responsible for his brother's death. He had always blamed his father, hadn't spoken to him for two years. And know he found out that it never was his father. It was Kara, his wife. She had put Zak in the plane that got him killed. But he didn't feel angry towards her. He actually understood why she had done it, she hadn't realized at the time it would kill him. She did it to keep her husband from going to jail. She wouldn't go, as he was her superior blame would of been laid on him if Zak had told the military they were married.

--

Lee had been standing in the CIC for 30 minutes now talking to his father, Colonel Tigh, the XO, and Lt. Gaeta, the ship's navigational expert. They had been talking about their situation. They had been arguing whether to take the civilians along with them and if the war was over.

"They better start having babies." Adama suddenly said quietly. For the last few minutes he had watched Billy Keikeya talking intimately to Dee. They seemed to have become very close in this short time.

"Is that an order?" Tigh asked, confused, following Adama's gaze towards Dee and Billy.

"Maybe not before too long ... Okay, we're going to take the civilians with us. We're going to leave this solar system and we're not going to come back." It hurt more then he had thought to say these words aloud.

"We're running?" Tigh called out, shocked.

Adama looked sadly at his old friend. "This war is over. We lost."

"My father is right. It's time for us to get out of here." Lee looked at his father and gave him a small smile.

It took another 10 minutes after the revelation to sort out what they were going to do. After they had decided they told the president the plans to jump past the red line. Lee went of to brief his pilots.

--

The pilot briefing didn't take very long. It had hurt to see so many empty seats. Lee remembered that just this morning before the ceremony it had been full with pilots. Just this morning. His whole life – everyone's life – had changed dramatically in the hours that had passed since then. It was still difficult to really comprehend all this.

Kara was the last pilot to leave. Hesitantly Lee called out for her to wait. Slowly Kara turned around to him. She looked at him, slightly afraid of what would happen now and braced herself for whatever he would slap in her face. She would deserve it.

"Be careful out there." Lee quietly told her. "No heroics, ok?"

She looked at him surprised. She hadn't expected that. "No heroics, I promise. I told you my taste for that is gone." She gave him a small smile.

"Good. Make sure you come back in one piece, alright? That's an order, Lieutenant." He said while looking intensely at her. I don't want to be left alone to bring up Kasey. She need the both of us now."

"Understood, Captain." she replied. "Same to you. I don't know if I could cope on my own."

"Okay then. Dismissed." He looked down at some papers in his hands, pretending to read them. He didn't really know what they said since all he could think of was that he might never see Kara again after this battle.

Kara stared at him for a second. She had other things to worry about, like getting out alive from this upcoming battle with the Cylons. She had promised Lee she would come back and she wouldn't let him down again. And when she still had time she would make sure that he would make it back alive too.

--

The fight against the Cylons had been going on for quite some time already. And it didn't look good for the Colonials. So far they had managed to protect the civilian ships and already most of them had made the jump successfully. But the Cylons shot down the Vipers faster then one could count. They had already lost too many pilots and Galactica had taken some serious hits. Suddenly Apollo was hit by an enemy missile. He had been so busy targeting the Raider in front of him he hadn't even seen it coming..

"Apollo, do you read me?" Starbuck called out in a worried voice over the comm. Apollo didn't have time to respond, as he was trying to get his Viper back under control. When he saw a Raider coming toward him he starting firing and shot it down. Suddenly he saw another missile coming directly in his direction. In horror he stared at the approaching warhead, bracing himself for the impact. But in the last second Starbuck's Viper showed up before him and she destroyed the missile.

"Whhoooo! Come on boys! Ha, ha!" Apollo could hear Starbuck laughing over the comm. "Looks like you broke your ship, Apollo."

He had to chuckle at that, despite the situation he was in. "I've had worse. But thanks."

A few minutes later the last civilian ship had jumped away and the Vipers where called back to Galactica. But Apollo still had trouble getting his Viper fully back under control when all of a sudden he was starting to loose power.

"Frak" He called out frustrated while he tried to figure out what the problem was.

Starbuck could clearly see that Apollo was in trouble. Desperately she tried to defend him against the approaching Raiders.

On Galactica, Adama nervously waited for all Vipers to return. When he saw that only Starbuck and Apollo were still out and that they weren't approaching Galactica he knew something was wrong. Anxiously he grabbed a microphone and called out to Starbuck.

"What do you hear? ... Starbuck, Galactica! What do you hear?"

"Nothing but the rain!" She replied, grinning.

"Then grab the gun and bring the cat in." Adama ordered.

"Aye, aye, Sir! Coming home." She knew exactly what Adama wanted her to do. And she was right with him. She wasn't going to leave Lee behind. She just didn't know quite yet how to get him back to Galactica. But she would find a way.

"I'm losing power. I'm not going to make it, Starbuck. It's over. Just leave. Damn it! That's an order!" Apollo shouted over the comm when he noticed Starbuck didn't pull back towards Galactica. By this time he was already floating around in space helpless.

"Lee, shut up and hold still! I'm not letting you break your promise." Starbuck suddenly knew how she would get them both back. She turned her Viper and flew directly in Lee's direction.

"Ahhhggghhh!" She screamed over the comm.

Apollo looked shocked at the oncoming Viper. "Oh no!" He mumbled to himself before the nose of Starbuck's Viper pushed right into the left wing of his own Viper.

"You are beyond insane!" He screamed at her.

"Kickin' in the burn." Starbuck yelled laughing while she pushed Apollo's Viper towards Galactica.

"We're coming in a little hot, don't you think?" He asked, worried while he sat helpless in his Viper.

"No ... Not really." Starbuck replied. Her voice didn't sound too convincing though. She tried hard to get the Vipers to slow down but it wasn't easy.

"Hang on!" She screamed as they approached the flight deck.

As soon as the Vipers hit the flight deck Starbuck lost control over them. She could do nothing but watch in horror while they slid over the floor. They finally came to a sudden stop when they crashed into the back wall. Terrified Starbuck saw that Apollo's Viper was almost smashed between her Viper and the wall.

Chief Tyrol had made their way to the crashed Vipers. After seeing that Starbuck seemed to be alright Tyrol went straight to Apollo. Kara could hardly see into his cockpit as the canopy was covered with cracks. When Tyrol finally managed to get the canopy open she could see that Lee wasn't moving. Suddenly he eyes flickered open and his head rose.

"Hey." Kara whispered relieved to see him awake.

"Hey." He replied weakly, giving her a small smile.

"How long have I been gone out?" He asked in a small voice.

"Not long. We only just crashed. So you managed to keep your promise." Kara told him quietly.

Lee started to get out his Viper. "Well I couldn't just leave you here to be CAG now. I don't know what would happen. Anyway, you're the one who saved me."

By this time that Lee had gotten out of his Viper the medics were their checking them over. Once they had the all clear they were free to go.

--

They walked together towards the quarters they had for their child. Well, they were really their quarters as they would soon me living there after telling his father their news.

"So after this memorial tomorrow will should tell your father" Kara said as they walked into their quarters. They were quite big, with two bedrooms, one for them and the other for the nanny and Kasey.

"That's ok. At least then we can spend more time with Kasey." Lee said in return.

The rest of the night they spent in their bedroom until it became late and they decided that people would start to wonder were they were. So they headed back to the bunk room.

--

The service next day was boring. Kara nearly fell to sleep until the end when the commander told them he knew were Earth was. As they went up to talk to him he was ushered away by the president. They decided that it would have to wait.


	4. 33

Chapter 4

Over the last few days their had been no time to tell the commander that they were married and had a child. The Cylons had been attacking them every 33 minutes. Lee and Kara were sitting watching Kasey sleep. They had not been to see her lately because of the situation they were in

"We really do need to tell him. Otherwise he will think we were doing it on purpose." Kara said suddenly.

"I don't know, maybe it would be better if we didn't say anything. Look what happened with Sharon and the chief when they got found out." Lee said in return

Just then the claxon went of signaling 33 minutes. As they ran down to the fight deck they pulled their flight suits up from around their waist (were they had started to leave them after each cycle) they stopped.

"What was that for? Why did they stop?" Kara said

"We missed it, the ships must of jumped faster." Lee replied ."Go get some sleep I have a meeting with dad and Tigh."

------------------------------

After the meeting Lee walked to sick bay to collect the stims for the pilots.

"Just give each of your pilots 2 of these pills and they should be fine for the next few hours. You can repeat that for about 2, maybe 3 days. But I don't recommend to go on stims longer then that. The risk of addiction gets too big after that time." Cottle explained to Lee.

"Tell that to the Cylons." Lee stated dryly. "Thanks Doc."

" Say hi to your wife and Kasey for me." Cottle replied. "Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret."

-------------------------

After handing out the stims to all the other pilots he walked over to Starbuck .

"Hey, you, uhm, you see the note from the XO?" he said to her.

"Yeah, I saw it. No way." Starbuck replied stubbornly.

"Kara, everyone else ..." Lee tried again.

"I don't fly with stims. They blunt your reflexes, your reaction time." She interrupted him and continued checking her Viper.

Lee let out an exhausted sigh. Why couldn't she just take her orders like anyone else on this ship. He really was too tired for this. "Come on, Kara, give me a break. Just ..."

"Why are we arguing about this?" Kara asked him angrily.

"I have no idea." Apollo shook his head in confusion. What was her problem now?

"Neither do I. You're the CAG - act like one." Kara yelled at him.

"What the hell does that mean?" he yelled back. He was starting to get angry now too.

"It means that you're still acting like you're everyone's best friend. We're not friends; you're the CAG! 'Be careful out there?' Our job isn't to be careful, it's to shoot Cylons out of the frakking sky! 'Good hunting' is what you say. And now one of your idiot pilots is acting like a child and refusing to take her pills. So she either says 'Yes, Sir' and obeys a direct order or you smack her in the mouth and you drag her sorry ass down to sickbay and you make her take those pills!" Kara shouted at Lee while she walked up to him until she stood directly in front of him.

They both stared at each other furiously for some time before they both broke out into a laughter.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not working for you." Lee said grinning.

"You're damn right your glad." Starbuck replied still laughing.

He looked at her for a second. "So, do I have to smack you in the mouth, Lieutenant?" He asked quietly.

"No, Sir. I'll take my pills." She replied. Then she saw him holding out the pill box. "Oh, perfect." Sighing, she held out her hand and he let the pills fall down on it.

"Carry on." He told her.

"Yes, Sir." Reluctantly, Kara swallowed down her pills.

He walked up to her and wisped in her ear, "Cottle knows about us"

Little did they now most of the deck crew and pilot had been watching them.

"I bet there is something going on there. They are more then just friends, I wonder how long they can keep that quiet."

------------------------

Again Lee sat in his Viper waiting for the Cylons to come. Only two minutes to go. He found it much easier this time to stay awake thanks to the stims. But they also gave him an edgy feeling like he couldn't sit still for a second. Which wasn't really a comfortable feeling when you are stuck in a Viper.

"Hey, Apollo, do you also feel like running around the Galactica for 10 rounds would be a great thing to do right now?" He could hear Starbuck over the comm.

"Yep, absolutely. But I guess we have to settle with shooting down Cylons for now." He replied. He could hear Starbuck laughing over the com and had to smile at that.

"One minute to mark." He announced a few seconds later.

And again the Cylons came right on time. Exactly after 33 minutes a Basestar appeared and launched it's Raiders. This time the Colonials weren't so lucky. More and more civilian ships had reported problems with their FTL-Drives, so it took a couple of minutes too long before all ships had jumped into safety. By this time the first Raiders had reached the Vipers and it came to a pretty fierce battle. Fortunately they didn't loose any pilots and all returned safe back to Galactica.

--------------------

When they had come out of their last jump they noticed a ship was missing: the Olympic carrier. When it did turen up Lee and kara were sent out to distroy it as it had been infected by cylons.

-------------------------

Lee and Kara were playing triad with the rest of the pilots. As their was no money they had decided to play dares.

"I win again. So who to dare. Who to dare." Kara said looking around. She had already made most of the pilots do something

"Hang on there Starbuck, you haven't seen my cards yet. Full colors." Sharon said beating Kara's 3 on a run. "So let me see what to do. I know, I dare Starbuck to make out with Apollo."

The room suddenly went quite as everybody looked as Kara walked up to Lee. "Ok," Kara said as she lend down and whispered in to Lee's ear "You ready? Remember to keep the cover so don't enjoy yourself that much."

Lee stood up as Kara grabbed his head and placed her lips on his they stood their for 2 minutes kissing. They had nearly forgot about the other people in the room when they got interrupted.

"Well I haven't done that in ages." Kara said jokingly.

"What, since when have you kissed the CAG?" one of the pilots asked.

"What, you don't expect us to have known each other for so long and not play dare triad before?" Lee told them.

Some one behind them started to talk. "Lee, Kara can I see you in my office please." It was the commander.

----------------------------------

"What was all that about?" Bill said as soon as his office door shut.

"It was just a game to relax." Kara said as a matter of fact.

"No it wasn't. I have been watching you since this has started, you two are up to something."

"I think we need to tell him." Lee said

"Ok, ok, but we can't get in trouble. We have it legalized, don't we?"

"Yes. Ok, dad, we are married."


	5. water

chapter 5

It had been a few week since Kara and lee had told the admiral they were married. They had decided that today was the day that they should put the crew out of their misery and tell them why they had been locked in the brig for the last 2 weeks. The admiral had taken the news badly he didn't care that they had been married for over 4 years.

"at least he didn't fined out about kacey that would have been bad." lee said as they walked out of the bunk room.

"Yer but he has to fined out. Its not like we can hide her forever." Kara replied

"So have you heard some of the rumour surrounding use. There is one were you're pregnant. One were we were found in a compromising position. But non of them are anywhere near the truth"

"ok so this afternoon we will walk into the rec room arm in arm with wedding rings on and see what they do."

"ok. Got to go have a meeting to get to" lee said kissing Kara before jogging off

---------------

Lee was on his way to the hangar deck to welcome the President when he ran into his father. Adama had arranged a military ceremony for the President since this was her first official visit to the Galactica. The uncountable silenced between them lasted until the tour started.

"Galactica's water recycling system is close to 100 effective. For all intents and purposes there's not one drop of water that's wasted aboard. We have enough water for several years before replenishing." Adama told her while Dualla was talking to the Virgon Express who just got their water resources refilled from Galactica's tanks.

"I see." Roslin replied.

"Many of the ships, like the Virgon Express, were not made for long-term voyages. They'll have to tank off of us periodically." Adama went on.

"Right." Roslin nodded. This wasn't really new information to her. Unfortunately they had the same problem on Colonial One.

When Adama got called away by Tigh Roslin turned around to Lee who had been standing right next to her the whole time. "He thinks I'm a total idiot, doesn't he?" She smiled at him sarcastically.

"What? Uh, no, Sir. No." Lee was taken by surprise by her sudden question.

"It's all right." Roslin assured him.

"Madam President, if I may?" Apollo went on. He didn't want Roslin to have the wrong impression of his father. "I think you should know that my father ... well, this entire ceremony was his idea."

"I know. I think he's enjoying it." Roslin sighed.

"Well, actually, he hates protocol pomp and all that." Lee told her, recalling the conversation he had heard earlier this morning between Tigh and his father.

"Really?" This time it was Roslin who looked surprised.

"He's making a gesture, trying to make you feel like the President." Lee explained. Roslin didn't know what to say to this. This was the least she had expected. Astonished she turned around and looked at Adama for a few moments.

Suddenly the Galactica shook slightly for a few seconds.

"Decompression alarm!" Gaeta called out.

"Damage report, Mr. Gaeta." Adama quickly went over to Gaeta's console.

"Ruptures in tanks 3, 5, 7, 9!" Gaeta announced, staring at his console in disbelieve.

Worried Roslin looked around herself while Tigh and Adama were giving their orders to get the situation back under control. Finally she got Colonel Tigh's attention.

"Every tank on the port side had ruptured. We're venting all our water directly into space." He explained in disbelieve while staring at the console in front of him.

-----------------------------

A few minutes later he sat in the conference room, listening to Lt. Gaeta's explanations about the tank ruptures. They had lost almost 60 of their water reserves which meant they had only enough water left for six days. And it would last only that long if they stopped supplying the civilian ships that depended on them. They would run out of water in two days at the latest which means that in two days one third of the fleet, over 16.000 people, would be dying of thirst.

When Gaeta was done he stepped of the podium obviously relieved.

"One more thing, Lieutenant." Roslin stopped him before he could leave the room. She clearly wasn't done with him yet. "Do you have any theories about what may have caused the accident?"

Hesitantly Gaeta looked at Adama before answering the President's question. "There are many theories at this point, Madam President." He shrugged his shoulders, apologizing for not being able to give her a better answer.

"Do you have a guess?" Roslin asked.

"I tell my officers not to guess. I prefer to wait until we have facts." Adama told her.

"Indulge me." Roslin said to Gaeta with an arched brow.

Again Gaeta looked hesitantly at Adama. That man's attitude made Roslin furious but she tried not to let it show.

"Take a guess, Mr. Gaeta." Adama said.

"Well, I would have to say the most likely explanation is that the tank was structurally weakened during the Cylon nuclear detonation during the first attack and then caused it to buckle and rupture. But it's too early to say, Sir." Gaeta explained.

"Interesting. Thank you, Lieutenant." Roslin finally released Gaeta. Relieved he quickly left the room.

Half an hour later however it was found that a traitor had placed 5 detonations in the tank to blow it up. Sergeant Hadrian, the Master-at-arms, had told him that six detonators where missing from an arms locker. That meant that one detonator was still unaccounted for. Everyone except him his farther and Baltar were sent away

"There is at least one Cylon aboard the Galactica." He said sternly.

"How many people know Cylons look like humans?" Roslin wanted to know.

"Rumour mill's been working overtime. Half the ship's talking about it." Tigh muttered. Lee could only agree to that.

"There'll always be rumours and for most people that's all they'll ever be. I'm asking how many people actually know." Roslin clarified her question.

"The five people in this room, plus three marines." Tigh replied.

"Let's keep it that way, once this gets out officially, people will be accusing each other of being Cylons for no reason at all." Roslin ordered.

"I agree." Adama said. "Doctor Baltar, how are we doing on the screenings?"

"Screenings?" Baltar looked up confused.

"You're supposed to be screening Galactica crew for potential Cylon agents." Roslin told him impatiently. Why did this man think he was allowed to stay on Galactica at all if not for those screenings? And now it seemed he wasn't even really listening to what was said to him. He really was a weird little man, Roslin thought.

"Doctor ... Doctor?" Adama looked questioningly at Baltar. 'Of all scientific experts that had lived on the Twelve Colonies this crazy guy was the only survivor?' He thought slightly annoyed. So much for bad luck.

"Oh right, the screenings. To tell you the truth, there are significant problems with implementing my Cylon detection method that I ..." He went on explaining for a while.

Finally Adama interrupted him when he started using technical terms that no one except him understood. They finally agreed that Lt. Gaeta would help Dr. Baltar with the screenings in order for him to finish them sooner. But for some reason Baltar didn't seem too happy about this extra help.

----------------------------------------------------

Lee had been busy all day with handling the search for water, do his usual CAG-Job and help with the search for the still missing detonator. They hadn't found the detonator but they had found water. Unfortunately the President had asked to see him so instead of going home he took a ride to Colonial One. When he got their she asked him to be her military adviser after a little persuasion he said yes. He was now sitting in his quarters watching Kasey sleep while Kara was on cap.

" honey I'm home." Kara joked "so what's up with you ?"

"Did I tell you I'm the new military advisor for the president?" He gave her a small smile.

"Really? What did your father say?" Kara asked. She could already imagine the Commander's reaction to this.

"I haven't told him yet." Lee admitted.

"

That's going to be fun. Can I be in the same room when you tell him?" Kara asked grinning mischievously.

"No, but you could tell him." Lee chuckled.

"Nope, I think I'm going to leave that to you. He still doesn't like me" just then the their was an announcement for Lee to go to the hanger deck

"we will have to wait to tell people about use. Jute calls" Lee said before walking out the cabin

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n; soz about the break but i did send this to my** **beta like ages ago so this has most likely got lots of spelling mistakes as i am dislexict. will put up proper chapter wen i get it back.**


End file.
